Archivo:SNSD Tiffany By myself
Descripción Tiffany By Myself(ENGLISH) - please, just pass by pretending like you don't see me please, don't even give me a glance in the days that are like the sandy winds don't give anything to me folding away my one heart hiding my one tear like it's the first time we've seen each other, like we're strangers just pass by. it has to be like that. by myself, i say my love, send away my love in the folds of the lonely accumulated memories, the tears hang even if you're far away, i hope that you'll be happy i bury my love deeply within my heart in the next world, when we are born then, we'll look at each other face to face let's be born so that we don't lose weakly in front of fate again so that i may be a flower in front of you i'll sing a song for you as one's girl, as one man's lover i want to always live by your side by myself, i say my love, send away my love in the folds of the lonely accumulated memories, the tears hang even if you're far away, i hope that you'll be happy my love, deeply within my heart... though it hurts, though it will hurt, i will never cry because there is no such thing as farewell in my love when this life ends, in the next world, us two let's love, for sure. let's love, for sure. us two. By Myself(Korean) jeh bahl moh reun cheh jee nah gah yo jeh bahl noon geel doh joo jee mah yo moh rae bah rahm gah teun nahl deul eh ah moo guht doh nae geh joo jee mah yo nae mah eum hah nah juh buh doo goh nae noon mool hah nah soom gyuh doo goh chuh eum bohn guht chuh ruhm naht suhn sah rahm chuh ruhm jee nah gah yo geu rae yah mahn hae yo.. nah hohn jah suh sarang eul mahl hah goh sarang eul boh nae goh hohn jah ssah eun choo uhk eh gyuhp gyuh bee noon mool ee mae yuh muhn goh seh ee ssuh doh geu dae haeng bohk hah geel nah yae sarang eul... gah seum geep ee moo duh yo... dah eum seh sang oo ree tae uh nah myuhn geu ddaen sarang eu roh mah joo bwah yo oon myung ah peh heem uhp shee jee neun eel doo buhn dah shee uhp geh tae uh nah yo nah geu dae ah peh kkoh chee dweh goh nah geu dae wee hae noh rae hah goh hahn sah rahm yuh jah roh hahn nahm jah yuhn een eu roh geu dae gyuh teh neul sahl goh sheep uh yo.. nah hohn jah suh sarang eul mahl hah goh sarang eul boh nae goh hohn jah ssah eun choo uhk eh gyuhp gyuh bee noon mool ee mae yuh muhn goh seh ee ssuh doh geu dae haeng bohk hah geel nah yae sarang eul... gah seum sohk geep ee... ah pah doh ah pah jyuh doh juhl dae nahn ool jee ah nah yo bah roh nae sarang eun ee byuhl ee uhp seu nee.. ee sahl mee kkeut nah goh dah eum seh sang eh oo ree kkohk sarang hae yo... kkohk sarang hae yo.. oo ree.. Categoría:Vídeos